Follow Me
by anneryn7
Summary: Clare and Owen are both having bad days. No one will leave Clare alone about her break-up with Eli. Owen's car wouldn't start. After an impromptu lunch together and a shared kiss to make a certain someone jealous, will sparks fly? Clowen.


**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Follow Me" – Uncle Kracker**

* * *

_~*.*~  
_'_You don't know how you met me – you don't know why.  
You can't turn around and say goodbye.  
All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free and swim through your veins, like a fish in the sea._

_I'm singing, 'Follow me.  
Everything is alright.  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave, I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me.''  
~*.*~_

* * *

"Clare!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around when I heard Adam calling my name. He flashed me a smile and caught up with me.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to say, 'Hey,' to my favorite friend… Is that a crime?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" I pressed.

"Who says that I want something?" He put an arm around my shoulders. I looked at him again, doubtfully.

"Adam, did you forget who you were talking to?"

"_**Fine**_, you caught me. Look, Eli has been asking about you and I promised him that I would get you to talk with him." He came clean. I sighed.

"That's not going to happen." I shook my head. I should have known. It's always about Eli, isn't it?

"Just give him a chance Clare." Adam pleaded. I crossed my arms.

"No, it's not going to happen. I'm sorry, but Eli and I are through. No amount of talking is going to change that. He knows what he did and I'm not interested. We're bad together. I want a relationship that makes me feel good. Why does everyone keep pushing this? It's _**my**_ love life and _**my**_ decision." I vented, shaking off his arm. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up a hand to silence it. "I don't want to hear it right now. I have newspaper. I have to go." I told him, walking away as fast as my legs would carry me.

It's not enough that I've spent the majority of my dating life with Eli and that he's cheated on me. No. I'm expected to come crawling back when he gives me some shitty excuse. I don't think so.

I stayed with him after he found Cam's body. I stayed with him through his freak-outs. I stayed after he streaked through the school. I stayed after I caught him kissing another girl at a party, while he was high on MDMA. I stayed a lot longer than I should have.

Not even a month after Cam died, and he swore that he was cleaning up his act, I found him hooking up with that druggie whore in the drama room. His excuse was that he was high… which he also was supposed to stop doing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I told him we were over and I haven't talked to him, since. He's tried, but it feels like he doesn't want me unless he has to win me over. He likes the chase; he doesn't like me. If he _**really**_ cared about me like he said he did, staying faithful and keeping his word wouldn't be a problem.

I've accepted that Adam gets along with Eli more than me. That's fine. I can't change that. But, Eli sending Adam to do his dirty work is a new low. I won't have that. I don't deserve it.

* * *

Owen's POV

"It's just not my day, man." I sighed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Car trouble happens to everyone." Drew assured me. I gave him a wry smile.

"I fucking baby that thing. It's never not started before." I complained. He laughed.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal. You were practically on our way to school, anyway." Dallas chimed in.

"Thanks, again, for the ride." I said.

"If you thank us one more time, I'm gonna hurl. Seriously, dude, it's fine." Adam assured me. I laughed.

"Fine, you won't hear anything else from me." I promised.

I didn't talk much during the rest of the ride to school, just listened to the guys. I'm trying to check my anger, before I take it out on someone at school. It wouldn't be the first time. It's just going to be one of those days. I can feel it.

* * *

"Hey, you're close with Clare, right?" I asked Adam. He looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"She hasn't dated anyone since emo boy – has she?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of, no." He told me, slowly. "But, Eli has been trying to get her back for a while." He added. I snorted.

"So, she's available?"

"Yes…" He told me, grudgingly. "You're not her type, dude."

"How do you know what her type is?" I retorted. He didn't say anything else. "Relax, I'm not going to tear off her clothes and ravage her in front of everyone. I just want to make sure that I won't have an angry boyfriend to deal with." I smirked. He smirked. "Think you can put in a good word for me?" I asked him. I've always thought that she was cute, but she's really grown up.

"Eli has already asked me to that for him. So… no. Sorry, dude, bro code." He shrugged. Clare chose that moment to walk passed us. I groaned, inwardly. "Speaking of, I gotta go." Adam excused himself. "Clare!" He yelled, catching up with her. Maybe today won't end up that bad. Who the hell knows?

* * *

Clare's POV

I laid my head down on my arms, at my lunch table. Today has turned into 'Hey! Let's rag on Clare!' and I'm sick and tired of it. If you have a problem that you'd like to blame me for, well, taking a fucking number. I don't care. I'm done with everything. Every single person that has been vile can just go fuck themselves with a pineapple.

"Is this seat taken?" A soft, low voice asked from beside me. I shrugged, well, as much as I could in my current position.

"Not if you're a dick. If you're a dick, I recommend sitting in the parking lot." I quipped. I heard someone chuckle and pull a chair out. I sighed and looked to my side to see who was sharing my table with me. My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Owen?" I asked in surprise. "Got tired of all the testosterone at the hockey table?" I guessed. He laughed and shook his head.

"A guy can't want to eat lunch with a pretty girl?" He replied. My mouth fell open in shock. It took me a minute to close it.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked him.

"I think you're a lot more than pretty." He answered as he took a bite from his taco. I gave him a small smile and watched him. "Are you gonna stay that way for the rest of lunch?" He asked me.

"I'm seriously considering it." I replied.

"How are you going to eat that way?"

"I wasn't planning to." I sighed.

"Everyone has to eat." He tried to reason. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, again. "Is someone having a bad day?"

"Yes. Is it just me or is everyone just on the rampage? It's like no matter what, someone is trying to bite my head off for something. I woke up in a great mood this morning. I don't get it." I complained.

"It's not just you. Today has been shitty as fuck." He agreed, through another mouthful of taco. I giggled. "If you sit up, I'll share my lunch with you." He offered.

"It's okay. I'm really not hungry. School has pretty much desecrated my appetite." I told him.

"You'll feel better after you've had a taco." He replied. "Please?" He asked me, seriously working his best puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Damn you. I can't resist that face." I breathed.

"Yes!" He cheered. I laughed and sat up. He pulled my chair closer to his and handed me his last taco.

"I'll sit up, but you don't have to forfeit your lunch." I tried to get out of eating, again. He shook his head.

"Eat it, Edwards." He pressed. I sighed and took a tentative bite. He grinned. "It's good – isn't it?"

"S'good," I told him, trying not to answer him with my mouth full. He laughed.

"What would make your day better?" He asked me. I swallowed my bite and looked at him. I've always thought he was hot. I mean, have you seen him? He is the epitome of 'drool-worthy'.

"Coffee," I finally admitted. He smirked.

"Let me take you to The Dot later."

"You want to take me to The Dot?" I asked. He nodded. "As…?" I prodded.

"A date, unless you can't handle it?" He replied. I laughed.

"I'm sure that I can handle you." I breathed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And how do you plan on handling me?" He asked, as he moved closer to me. I forced myself to keep my eyes open and not let them flutter closed. It's getting harder to breathe. He's intoxicating.

"By going on a date with you."

"Is that the only way you'll be handling me?"

"Yes."

"Milligan: 2. Edwards: 0." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and finished the taco. The lunch bell rang. I grabbed my books and got up. He followed suit.

"For now," I sang. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I turned away.

"Oh, Clare?" He called me. I turned around and he was right in front of me. He placed a hand on my face and brought his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise and his tongue slipped inside. Once the initial shock wore off, I kissed him back. I dropped my books and he pulled me closer to him. When we didn't break apart, I heard a few whistles and catcalls.

I pulled away and tried to catch my breath. He smirked and bent down to pick up my things. He handed me books. I accepted them, still breathless.

"I'll get your number from Drew later." He told me. I nodded. I watched him turn to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what was that for?" I asked him. He turned back around to face me. He nodded behind him and I saw Eli glaring in our direction.

"Goth boy has been staring at us all lunch. I wanted to give him something to look at. Well, that and you have a very alluring mouth and I couldn't resist." He answered. I didn't say anything. "I'll pick you up later."

He flashed me a smile and walked away. As soon as my legs started working again, I left the cafeteria. I tried to block out the stares and whispering coming from everyone.

* * *

Owen's POV

"Dude, you kissed Clare!" Drew exclaimed, walking up beside me. I shrugged and nodded. "I didn't even know you liked her."

"That's because I don't advertise my business." I replied. He grinned.

"Wait until Adam and Eli hear. They're going to flip."

"I'm not worried about Eli." I told him.

"Just be careful, man. He's unpredictable." Drew clapped me on my back and went to class.

* * *

Clare's POV

"Seriously, Clare?!" Alli squealed. I looked over at her as I took my seat.

"Seriously, what?" I quipped.

"You and Owen?" She asked.

"What?"

"Everyone's talking about you guys kissing at lunch."

"Then let them talk."

"He's such a jerk. You can't seriously be interested in him." She whined.

"Why?" I asked her, feeling my exhaustion seep through my body. Today has really taken its toll.

"He propositioned me on Vegas Night!" She reminded me, shrilly. I winced and looked at her.

"He's not the same guy, Alli. And it's not like I need your approval. I didn't ask you what you thought about it. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself. We're not even together. I'm so sick and tired of everyone telling me what they think I should do. Get over yourself."

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?" She asked, obviously offended.

"You have." I told her, curtly. "You and everyone else," I added, before picking up my things and changing seats. I am not about to sit and listen to her try and run my life all class. Not a chance in hell.

* * *

Owen's POV

"Hey man, can I get Clare's number from you? I didn't have time to get it from her at lunch." I asked Adam. Adam looked at me, like he was too amused to be mad at me.

"You really kissed her; didn't you?" He asked me, instead of answering my question. I nodded. "Look, as long as you treat her well and don't hurt her, I don't have a problem with you two. Okay? I know I was gung-ho about team Eli, but after she talked to me this morning, I realized that she had every right to break up with him. He treated her like crap and if you're going to do that to her, just go find some puck-bunny."

"I won't."

"Good." He replied, handing me his phone. I sent myself her contact information and saved it.

"Thanks, man."

* * *

Clare's POV

"You can't even call me back, but you can make out with Owen in the front of the entire school?!" Eli fumed at me, blocking my locker. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious right now, Eli?!" I asked him.

"We belong together, Clare!" He protested.

"Whatever. Fuck this." I told him. I walked away from him and my locker. I have one more class left and I don't even have the patience to sit through it. I'm going home.

"Clare!" Someone called for me.

"Go fuck yourself!" I replied, still walking. I didn't stop until I reached the front doors. Once I was outside, I felt a hand on my wrist. I spun on my heel to see who it was. "Owen?" I asked, softly.

"Do you really want me to go fuck myself?" He asked me, smirking. I shrugged.

"Do what you have to do." I replied. He laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, taking in my annoyed appearance. I shrugged, again.

"Eli is an ass and I just can't handle being at school, right now." I confessed. He nodded.

"Then let's go." He suggested, as he slipped is fingers through mine.

"You still have class." I reminded him.

"I know, but I'd rather be here with you." He bent down to kiss, proving his point.

"You've got to stop doing that." I complained, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Why?"

"Because I like it too much, and I've done the casual thing before. It's not for me."

"I never said anything about being casual."

"I know that."

"I don't want to be casual with you, Clare." He said, kissing me again. I pulled away. "Let's go to The Dot. We can talk there." He said, leading me away from school.

"Talk about what?"

"We can talk about you becoming my girlfriend."

* * *

_~*.*~  
_'_You don't know how you met me – you don't know why.  
You can't turn around and say goodbye.  
All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free and swim through your veins, like a fish in the sea._

_I'm singing, 'Follow me.  
Everything is alright.  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave, I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me.''  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Hey all, I had some requests from some guest reviewers on my last Clowen one-shot and wanted to answer them. For now, I'll only be writing one-shots. I have too many on-going, multi-chapter stories that need to be finished. I really don't have the time to start anymore. BUT when I do, I'll definitely post some!:) **

**I do have a few other Degrassi one-shots, if you'd like to check them out. The majority are Clowen.**

**Review?**

**Xo,  
Anneryn**


End file.
